Requiem For Ash
by The Nation's Voice
Summary: Ash finds himself locked up in an insane asylum.
1. Chapter 1

"We will swallow your soul!" Said the evil voice.

"Swallow this!" As the sound of thunder cracked through the woods from the resonance of a double barrel Remington shotgun.

"Um…Excuse me, Ash?" Said a spectacled, young man. "Tell me more about Linda? What happened to her?"

His curiosity peaks in asking the question. His eagerness waits to hear something different from the usual. Ash sits in the corner of his bed, bound by a straight jacket.

"What's there to tell? I loved her. She turned and tried to eat me. And not in a good way either. So I did what I had to."

"And what was that?"

"I decapitated her." Ash shows a bit of frustration at the young doctor's questions.

"Maybe that wasn't the issue. Maybe you just didn't want a commitment. Maybe you were afraid of settling down?" His arrogance present as he probes Ash. Ash lunges at the inexperienced doctor and knocks him off his chair.

"Listen! You snot-nosed, little punk! I know what I'm talking about. And if you were so fucking smart you'd research everything I've told you up to this point!"

Ash walks back towards the furthest corner of his cell and stares at the doctor who begins to stand and straightens himself out.

"Okay, Ash. Sessions over for today." He opens a small hatch and calls for the orderly to open the door. "I hope you come out of this, Ash. For your sake."

The orderly opens the door and Ash is left alone in the dark with nothing better to do then just going to sleep.

Okay. Recap.

_The name's Ash and I had a real life once. A job. 'Hardware. Aisle Twelve. Shop smart. Shop S-mart!' I had a wonderful girlfriend. Linda. Together we drove to a small cabin in the woods. The same cabin where my friends were murdered. Scotty, Shelly, and Cheryl. I was the only one to survive. Everyone said that I had lost my mind. That it was some sick mountain man who murdered them. I knew though. That is until I was convinced it was all in my head._

_As a way to conquer my fear, Linda suggested we take a trip up there. To prove there were no such things as demons. We arrived there and everything was as when the first time I ever arrived. In this cabin, Dr. Knowby came to translate and study a new find._

_Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Roughly translates to "The Book of the Dead". Bound in human flesh and inked in blood, this ancient Sumerian text contained bizarre burial rites, funerary incantations and demon resurrection passages. It was never meant to be discovered by the world of the living. The book had awakened something dark in the woods when it took my friends. And it was still there when I went back. It took Linda and then it came for me. _

_It got into my hand and it went bad. So I lopped it off at the wrist but that didn't stop it. It came back. Big time. 'For God's Sake! How do you stop this thing?!' In trying to destroy the book, some sort of time tunnel was opened. I dropped out of the sky and landed in the year 1300 A.D._

_There it was more of the same. Deadites, as they became known, were the undead spawn of the Necronomicon. I went on a quest to find the book. Not because I wanted to help these poor saps. But because it could send me back home to my time. So I built myself a new hand, got myself some sugar and off I went after that cursed book._

_I found the book but before I could take it I had to say the wise man's magic words. Did I say them correctly? Maybe I didn't say every single little, tiny, syllable. No, but basically I said 'em. Yeah. That's when things got worse._

_Leading the Army of Darkness was an evil version of me. In the end though I let him have it. Not the book of course, but you knows what I meant. With the army defeated I was ready to return home back to my own time. The wise man conjured a potion and had me recite those three crazy words again. It worked for the most part. _

_Sure, I could've stayed in the past. Could've been king. But in my own way I was. That is until I was locked up in the loony bin for trashing S-mart while fighting some Deadites. Not my fault the authorities didn't take me serious. Oh well, At least I'm safe in here._

Dr. Brendan Stein walked back to his office. Upon entering, to his surprise, he saw a package on his desk. On top of the package was a note.

"Here is what you requested from retrieval team. File#A4329. Subject: Ashley "Ash" J. Williams." The doctor opened the package with great enthusiasm. Under all the stuffing he found an old recorder. He grabs it and sets on top of his desk and blows on it. Stuffing particles and dust and dirt fly off of it. He grabs the plug and plugs it into the nearest possible outlet. He continues to search in the package until his hands find a book. He pulls the book out of the box and again finds himself blowing off dust and foam pieces. He examines the book that is bound in flesh and inked in blood.

"So this is what's at the core of one man's homicidal and delusional tendencies." He looks through the book and sees the symbols that mean nothing to him and the gruesome diagrams of demons and body parts. Dr. Stein looks carefully at the phonograph.

He examines it and then looks at Ash's file. He looks at the book and then finally at the phonograph and without hesitation he turns it on.

"Hello, this is professor…" Dr. Stein fast forwards and stops… "Kanda"… and the words from the phonograph echo through out the great halls of the asylum. And now something evil has awakened within the walls.

Ash dreams those wonderful, horrid dreams.

_Always the same. Always Linda. Always my evil self and of course my hand. That S.O.B._

Ash continues his dream and it continues in a strange new way that it has never gone before. Dr. Stein sits at his desk surrounded by the patients, no not the patients but Deadites…and he hears in his dream the words of the Necronomicon as recited by the professor in his tape.

Ash awakens to his horror the fact that the last part of his dream was not that. He hears the echoes down the hall from the passages and so the horror begins…The evil awakens in the asylum. All of the patients scream rabidly. The orderlies rush to restore order and one of them rushes to the young doctor's office.

"Doc! We got a situation. All the patients are going berserk!" The doctor turns off the phonograph and orders a code blue. When he and the orderly step outside of the office the screaming had ceased. "You feel allright Clarence? They all seem to be asleep." Dr. Stein looks at Clarence with a confused look on his face. But only one man was ranting and it was none other than Ash.

"You've damned us all! We're all going to die!" His screams more maniacal and threatening than ever.

"Sedate him. Take a few orderlies with you. He's a strong one." His orders clear and unflinching.

Clarence, Bruce, and Sam approach Ash's cell. They open the small hatch to try and locate him inside his room. "Ash? Come on buddy. We're not going here to hurt you." Clarence signals Sam to open the door and so he does very slowly when suddenly it slams into Sam's face. Breaking his nose and blood gushing, he falls to the ground in excruciating pain.

Ash with quickness rushes Clarence against the wall. Bruce bear hugs Ash and tries to restrain him. Ash continues to scream.

"You idiots! You've killed us all. God damn it!" It is the only noise heard through the asylum walls until… "Join us!" An all too familiar voice from the past is heard through the halls. But no one else can hear but Ash.

Clarence grabs and holds down Ash as Dr. Stein arrives with the sedative. Ash continues to fight until he's stuck with a needle.

"You've damned us alllll…" The effects of the sedative begin. "…Groovy…" and Ash falls to another slumber.

"Lock him up tight. And take Sam down to the infirmary."

The orderlies throw Ash into his room and readjust his jacket. They slam the door behind them and go to tend on their friend and fellow nurse.

Sam was always a good kid. Wanted to break into film but instead he became a nurse and now…

"Hey, is it just me or does Sam feel lighter than usual?"

"Join us!" A voice speaks where Sam is supposed to be. The two orderlies stop dead in their tracks and slowly look at each other. They both look at Sam and see no movement. They shrug it off and continue to move on.

"Join us!" Suddenly Sam lifts right into the air his face barely unrecognizable.

"We are the creatures that once were and will be again!" Bruce and Clarence look at each other and then at the free-floating Sam.

"I don't think Sam is feeling too well." Sam attacks the two orderlies beating them senseless and tearing into their flesh. Dr. Stein hears screams in the background and for a brief moment acknowledges it. Then just like Ash's ranting he disregards the approaching danger.

End. Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Requiem for Ash

Chapter II

"Whoa. Any b'dy get de license plate to that deadite?"

Ash awakens from his slumber with more than just a hangover-like headache. He rubs his head and slowly looks up to find the door to his cell wide open. He slowly begins to get up and tries to undo his straight jacket with no luck.

"Okay, this has got to be another dream. Yeah. That's it. Everything is just fucking with me. Hm. Maybe if I try…That's it! If this is a dream this won't hurt and I'll actually wake up."

Ash looks at the wall and begins to dash towards it and suddenly he stops himself.

"But what if this isn't a dream. That would really hurt."

He begins to walk over to the wall and bangs his head gently.

"Well that didn't hurt so it must be a dream."

"Join us!" a loud, mysterious, and evil voice exclaims.

Ash stops and hears it. Not wanting to be curious about what he heard he slams his head towards the wall where he falls down in pain.

"Ow! Son of a …Okay. So this isn't a dream. Right."

He struggles to loosen the straight jacket but is unsuccessful. He moves around and then he looks at the open door. He slowly pokes his head out and stares down both ends of the hall. Everything looking peaceful and uneventful, he slowly steps his foot out of his room.

"Hello?"

His voice echoes through the halls of the asylum, no noise or residents raving like usual.

"Hello?"

"Join Us!"

Ash stops dead in his tracks right outside of his room. He looks around to find the walls seemingly closing in on him.

"Okay. Let's see. What would the King do in a situation like this?"

He turns around to find the unseen evil turning the corner and locating him. Ash without hesitation begins to run down the hall, screaming like a mad man, not really knowing where he is headed. He darts pass open cells and offices, the force behind him tearing the big, steel doors off their hinges. Ash tries to look behind him when he decides to go through a set of swinging doors that say 'Laundry Room'.

The evil force closely behind him enters to find no one in sight. It searches the corners before pulling back out the way it came. Ash finds himself in complete darkness until he feels he cannot breathe anymore.

He emerges from a laundry bin with dirty patient laundry. The smell of old urine and dried vomit turns Ash's stomach to the point of emesis.

"Okay, Ashley. You've got to get a hold of yourself."

He walks towards a mirror and hesitates. He stares it down slowly and moves in and out of it to make sure another version of himself doesn't surprise him. He wishes he can undo his straight jacket as he fumbles around. He tries to find the trick to it by looking in the mirror but he just finds himself circling like a dog would his own tail.

He turns around from the mirror to look around the laundry room for anything he might be able to use to unlock his jacket. In the mirror, though his reflection is not turned around as he should be. The reflection looks at Ash and smiles.

Ash carefully turns around to face the mirror but the reflection is nothing but normal. He senses something is off key. He moves carefully once again and nothing. He turns his back away from the mirror once again. The reflection this time loosens its own jacket and begins to make faces at Ash as he continues to look around the room.

"Okay. If Houdini could do it so can I. It isn't that hard right. Maybe I just have to think back to Lethal Weapon 2."

He tugs at it and has a look of strain on his face. The reflection of Ash pokes fun by pretending to be constipated and then lets out a bit of flatulence in the process. Ash astounded by the sound turns around quickly to find the reflection being normal. Ash notices the stench of the flatulence and looks at his mirror version closely. He realizes that it has its jacket loosened.

"Hey, buddy. You forgot something!"

Ash head butts the mirror to find the reflected version of him going down, bowled over in pain from a broken nose.

"God, I've wanted to do that to one of you guys for a very long time. Hey, where did you go?"

Ash looks carefully at the mirror when suddenly the reflection of Ash stands up and blood flows from his nose and into Ash's face in exaggerated amounts. Ash begins to stumble as the blood from the mirror has water spewing from a water hose effect.

"How the hell do you stop this thing?"

Ash makes his way slowly towards the mirror forcing his way through the blood. As he approaches the mirror going in head first to reflect the blood it stops. And with all his might that he was using to fight the blood he heads towards the mirror head first: Smash! The mirror shatters as Ash's head goes through it.

Laughing is heard in the room and he falls to his ass, wincing in pain.

"Ow. Those no good sons of whores. I'm going to have to teach them a lesson."

As he finishes his phrase he realizes a shard of glass on the floor. As he begins to crawl towards it like a caterpillar a figure appears in the doorway. Ash approaches the shard and looks towards the door to find no one there. Instead they stand directly behind him in complete silence. Ash becomes conscious of the fact that there is someone behind him. Ash quickly stands to find himself grabbed by his hair by none other than the orderly Sam.

"You will die! Just like your filthy whore of a girlfriend who burns in eternal damnation!"

"You know I'm getting really sick of that speech. Don't you guys have anything better to say?"

"Join Us!"

"That's what I thought. The only other phrase is 'You'll never get a hold of the Necronomicon!' believe me brother I've heard it all before."

Ash pushes off with both feet from the wall where the mirror hanged, knocking the deadite back. Ash delivers a back head butt followed by a quick ground leg sweep. The deadite, that once used to be Sam, stands and tries his hardest to attack Ash. Ash's only weapons at this point are his legs. He begins to high kick the deadite in his face forcing him back.

"Come on Baby, let's dance."

Ash throws another kick that the deadite catches and lunges him back towards the wall. Ash takes a moment to compile his thoughts together after being rattled. Ash then sees the deadite lift itself up into midair and slowly begins to move toward him. Ash lowers his head towards the floor and grabs the shard of glass with his mouth.

Ash speaks with the shard in his mouth something that would seem like 'Let's go, Sammy boy.' But who could really understand that with a shard in his mouth. The deadite moves quickly towards him and Ash with a little precision moves out of its way and attacks its neck by jumping towards it.

Ash gets green blood on his face and takes the deadite down to the floor in the process. Ash begins to dig in deeper with the shard of glass working twice as hard until finally he decapitates Sam. Ash drops the shard and realizes the cuts on his mouth from the glass. He sits to one side leaning up against a laundry bin, exhausted.

He then is quickly startled by nothing more than mere clapping followed by…

"Woo hoo! Yea. That was great fucking show! Woo!"

Ash, fatigued, stands to his feet to find a small old man that looks like a deadite. He is old and bald with baby blue eyes. Obviously he is one of the resident nuts.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Bob. That's what they call me. You know this could've all been averted if they just believed me when I said the demons where coming"

"Yeah. What would you know?"

"Enough. I mean my name is Bob."

"That's already been established thanks. How long were you there?"

"Hm. Where? In the asylum? Maybe twenty-two years."

"Not in the asylum, you headcase."

Bob looks at Ash with tears in his eyes. He begins to cry and bang his head. Ash huffs at the situation.

"Hey! I'm sorry that's not what I meant. I meant there watching?"

The man without hesitation… "Since Sam came in."

"And you couldn't do anything to help me?"

"I didn't want to be thrown into my room. Those guys are scary even when they're not possessed."

"Right. Okay, Bob. I need your help."

"Really? Yay! Tell me what I can do?"

"Well, Bob for starters you can get me the hell out of this wretched jacket!"

"I don't think I could do that. I mean you're crazy."

"Come here. I'll show you crazy, you old fruit."

End. Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _I want to apologize for my severe tardiness to all those who have enjoyed reading this story thus far. I've been busy working on some screenplays and some films as well. Feel free to message me and I will provide urls to my sites. Now without ado here is the continuation of this story. _

Requiem for Ash

Chapter III

Dr. Brendan Stein, the spectacled young man with a degree from Yale, always had a fascination with the unknown. It would seem there is no better unknown then the human mind, no explanations of how much hormones or mental activity will ever clarify insanity, or the state thereof.

"Ash…" mystified with just mentioning his name.

"…my god, man. What is going on in that brain of yours?"

Dr. Stein opens his desk drawer to remove a voice recorder.

"Case study No.A4329. Ashley "Ash" J. Williams. Patient seems to suffer from Post-traumatic stress disorder, quite possibly due to the loss of his friends and the mania that was derivative as a direct result. There is also no doubt in my mind he is also suffering from Schizoaffective disorder, explaining the delusion created by Dr. Knowby's findings in the cabin, all which seems to have lead to Ash killing his girlfriend upon revisiting the cabin where it all happened."

He looks at the phonograph carefully and a chill comes over him.

"And easily being able to blame these "deadites," as he calls them, obvious manifestations of his delirium."

He stops the recorder and picks up his phone to check in with the orderlies.

"Sam..? Clarence..? Bruce? Anyone there? Good help is always hard to find."

Dr. Stein removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. He looks around his office to see the room begin to move in a vertigo-like fashion.

"I must be tired." He looks at the table adjacent from his desk and looks at the chainsaw that has caused so much havoc. Dirty and grimy and no longer a shine, he picks it up and imagines what it must've it been like to have killed anything with it. Was it anything like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Of course not, after all, that was a movie and this isn't.

He places it down and laughs a little to himself like he just thought of a joke. He walks back to his desk when…

"Join us…"

He looks back to see nothing there.

"Join us…"

He grabs his glasses and puts them on. He walks towards his door and opens it…

"Sam? Clarence? Bruce? You guys trying to have fun?"

He looks down both ways of the corridor of the institution. He slowly walks out into the hall and paces, office door closing and locking behind him.

He walks cautiously and comes to a stop.

"Join us!"

The unseen evil roams the halls at full speed and turns the corner to see the doctor. It quickly rushes towards him and Dr. Stein finds himself fumbling over his keys to his office. The unseen evil approaches rapidly and as it does the doctor manages to open the door and get in to his office. Pressing against the door, he feels the banging of the door from the outside. He reaches for the chair when suddenly the banging stops. And as he begins to remove himself away from the door the evil breaks in sending the doctor flying to behind his desk the evil in pursuit and suddenly a scream that turns into a hiss.

Dr. Brendan Stein, the spectacled young man from Yale, was no longer that man; instead he became one of those evils that once roamed the earth. He was now a deadite himself.

Elsewhere.

Ash, finally free of his straight jacket, walks along the halls with his new found friend Bob.

Bob creeps closely behind Ash mimicking Ash's every move. Ash stops and Bob bumps into him.

Ash looks at him with disapproval and annoyance.

"Hey, fruitcake! Watch where you're walking."

"Sorry, Ass, sir."

"It's not ass, it's Ash. You got that, Bob. It's Ash."

"Yes sir, Ass."

"You know what, Bob. I visited a world where you could have easily fitted in."

Ash suddenly hears something.

"Shush, Bob." He holds his hand over Bob's mouth. He focuses closely on the sound he hears.

"Is that…?"

He hears singing in the distance and begins to focus his eyes at a shadowy figure coming their way. Bob mumbles under Ash's hands.

Whispering, "Shut Up, Bob!"

Ash listens ever so closely to the tune from the shadowy figure.

"_Just because I don't look like you, talk like you, think like you_…"

Ash in disbelief... "No fucking way."

"_Judge and jury, a hangman's noose…_" The shadowy figure continues to sing.

"I am in hell." Ash keeps low and Bob begins to grab his hand away from his mouth.

"_I see them in your eyes_."

The figure is now out of the shadows and can be seen. Bob removes Ash's hand completely from his mouth and is giddy like a school girl. He points at the man who emerged from the shadows.

"_Good guys don't always wear white! Good guys don't always wear white_!"

Bob really ecstatic yells out "It's Jon Bon Jovi!"

Ash stands up and punches the mental patient knocking him unconscious.

"Hail to the King, baby!"

"You punched Jon Bon Jovi…"

Ash looks at Bob with a high brow. Bob looks behind Ash with the same giddiness to see that the Bon Jovi mental patient is standing behind Ash. He slowly turns around to find himself backfisted to the furthest wall by the possessed patient. With a loud thud and drop to the floor Ash has no clue what just happened. Bob claps and jumps up and down.

"Sing another! Sing another! Sing another!"

The Bon Jovi deadite rushes towards Ash and picks him up. Disoriented and dazed, Ash finally begins to collects his thoughts. With his good hand, Ash grabs the deadite's bushy hair, pulling his head back. And with his bad arm, the stub, he does something he has never done before. He jams it into the Bon Jovi deadite's eye. Green matter spews all over Ash and all around the hall. Ash tries to remove his stub from the deadite's head with no avail. The Deadite tries to throw Ash away from him only to find himself beheaded with the tossing of Ash.

Ash slides and rolls with the head on his stub, the deadite's body moving uncontrollably around, bumping into Bob, knocking him down in the process.

"Jon Bon Jovi pushed Bob! Bob is going to kick your ass!"

Ash begins to stand using the head on his stub. He looks over to Bob who is boxing with the headless deadite. Bob swings at where the deadite's head would have been and completely does a 360 degree turn. The deadite's head tries its best to bite at Ash, he slams the head on the floor and removes his stub by using his foot. He then grabs the head and looks at the body.

"Hey, Jon, Heads up, buddy." He kicks the head towards the Deadite, who catches it. Ash grabs a nearby mop and breaks it off spearing the deadite through its head and heart. The deadite stands motionless. Bob then pushes the deadite until it falls down dead.

Bob does a little shadow boxing and accidentally hits Ash in the face.

"Why you little…"

Ash looks around and senses things in the shadows.

"We got to get moving."

He grabs Bob by his collar.

"We have to get to Dr. Stein's office."

They begin to walk fast.

Bob looks behind him to see a gathering of deadite's at the far end of the corridor. Ash doesn't look back and sees a door that says Utilities.

He closes the door behind them and jams a shelf to lodge it closed.

"Okay, Bob. If we are going to get to the bad doctor's office, we are going to need a few things."

"Okay, Ass."

Ash nods in disapproval once again.

Back at the doctor's office, Dr. Stein emanates negative energy, looking outside to see the trees now covering the institution's outer perimeter. He hovers away from the window, his face never changing. He grabs the Necronomicon and breaks through his office door. He heads down one of the corridors with a sign that states "Criminally Insane."

End Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Requiem for Ash

Chapter IV

Written by Amel J. Figueroa aka The Voice

_Okay. Another quick recap. I'm stuck in a utilities closet with my only hope of salvation being a mental patient by the name of Bob. He seems to have the mentality of an 8 year old boy or girl. Haven't thought about it too much._

_Let's see. We know the good ole' Doctor played the phonograph therefore unleashing the evil in the insane asylum. Check. More than likely the Necronomicon is here too. Check. Not likely here are my boomstick and chainsaw. That sucks. Check. Let's see on top of all that no Annie or Wise man to recite the passages to send it away. I'm royally fucked._

_It's dark in this room but better than being out there with the whole residence turned into deadites. Think Ash, think._

"Are we done playing hide and go seek yet? It's getting near my bed time."

_I'm glad I can't see the stupid look on Bob's face. Let's see maybe there is a light switch in here or…_

A light comes on in the utility closet. The light blinding Ash momentarily until his vision readjusts. Bob claps with joy. Ash begins to search through the shelves for something helpful. Something to take on deadites.

"Mr. Ass? It's past my bedtime."

"No shit, Bob. No bedtime tonight. We are going to party like you've never partied before."

"I like parties."

"I'm sure you do Bob."

"Ass, what are you looking for?"

"Bob. It's Ash!"

"That's what I said, Ass."

Ash frustrated holds an aerosol can of air freshener. He looks at it carefully, and reads the flammable label. He searches the closet for any type of incendiary to start a flame. No luck. He looks at Bob.

"You wouldn't happen to have any matches on you?" He looks at him with no real seriousness as Bob looks blank at him. "I thought not." Ash continues to look when a lighter flame is lit in front of him.

"Would this work?"

Ash surprised nods his head and breaks a faux smile at Bob.

"How long have you had this?"

"A long time. It's why I'm here."

"Bob, you devil! You telling me you're a pyromaniac?"

"No, I'm Bob. I like fire. And explosives. Mommy and Daddy got hurt one day because of me. I was sent here. Me never make fire again."

Ash thinks briefly. And a plan comes to him.

"Bob, tonight is where you will redeem yourself. I need you to make an explosive to clear the hallway. This way we can make a run for the doctor's office. We are going to get out of here and you no longer have to be a prisoner."

Bob has the same blank look he had moments ago.

"I'm sorry Ass. I was daydreaming."

"Bob! Make an explosive! We throw it out in the hall. Boom. Deadites fall down. We run!"

"Ok."

Bob grabs the aerosol can from Ash's hand and looks around. He grabs a light bulb, a box of tacks, a flashlight with no bulb, and some ammonia. He stops to think and grabs a few other aerosol cans of different things. Ash watches in amusement as if he was watching a genius work. Bob moves with precision.

Noises are heard outside the door, scratching and some banging. None of this disturbs Bob. First he checks the flashlight to make sure the batteries are in place. He removes the top part of the flashlight where the bulb belongs and rips it to expose the wires. He makes sure the switch is off on the flashlight. He removes the batteries, obviously to be on the safe side.

Second he removes the screw thread contact portion of the light bulb leaving the foot contact. He bites bits of the plastic from the exposed wires and twists the copper wiring into the foot contact. Using tape he connects the aerosol cans to the flashlight portion also tightening the bulb to the makeshift device.

Ash just stares in awe. Not wanting to say anything to disturb the man-boy. The banging had ceased and Bob continues to work. Tearing a sleeve from his shirt he drenches it in the ammonia and wraps it around the device. He puts the batteries back in and holds it up with the pride of a child holding up his Lego© masterpiece.

Ash replies the only way he knows how.

"Groovy."

He looks at Ash with a smile that would seem frightening to anyone else.

"Alright, Bob. This looks like it will work. We have a whole bunch of deadites out there. I will open the door and knock whichever ones are near and you throw the device out there. Hopefully it will at least knock them off their feet enough for us to run. So on three I will open the door and you throw it to the majority of them."

Ash grabs the door knob and unlocks it. He looks at Bob who is holding the device with his thumb on the flashlight switch. Ash opens the door and begins to hit the deadites with his fist. He feels himself being outside the door for a while before he realizes that Bob is still in the closet.

He sees a deadite approaching the closet, grabbing it by the hair and striking it in the throat with his stub. He fights his way back in to the closet and closes the door and locks it once again.

Gasping for air… "Bob…What part of the plan did you not understand?"

Bob looks at him with watery eyes.

"Bob don't want to hurt anyone."

He looks at Ash and Ash looks at him in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding me. We are dealing with a horde of demons out there not the Boy Scouts or your parents. These guys want to eat your soul Bob!"

"My soul?"

"Yes, Bob, your soul, the only thing that makes you, you. Do you want them to take that away from you?"

"No…"

"Well then, the plan is this. I open the door and you toss the device to the biggest crowd of them. Then we run. You got that? Do you understand me?"

Bob nods. Ash looks at him and opens the door. He punches and kicks and finally sees Bob coming out the door. Hitting the switch and tossing the gadget in the air, the bulb explodes in mid air catching the sleeve that was drenched in ammonia on fire. Ash begins to run back to the closet grabbing Bob and running down the hall away from the deadites and away from the bomb. The mechanism explodes catching the majority of the deadites in its wake and tossing the rest to the ground.

Bob, dragged by Ash, claps like the child he is. He turns the corner and begins to head towards the Dr. Stein's office. In pursuit is the evil within the walls, tossing benches out of its paths and closing open doors. Ash screams and pushes ever so harder to get to that office. The office that unbeknownst to him has his mighty chainsaw and a few other good surprises. But nothing is ever easy.

The evil moves on the ceiling and twists and turns down the corridor. Ash finds himself almost near the office when the doctor appears in front of Ash and smacks him. Bob falls backwards not realizing what just happened. The Doctor picks Ash up and tosses him to a wall.

The Doctor moves in and grabs Ash once more. Suddenly Bob pounces on the doctor's back forcing the doctor to throw Ash through the dry wall of his office. Bob hits on the doctor but is then thrown to the ground. Bob tries to kick the doctor off of him to no luck. The doctor picks up Bob by his neck.

"Join us!"

Bob struggles trying his best to remove the grip on his neck. He feels himself losing consciousness. He hears a sound but it is faint because he is blacking out, the sound, now a roar is heard and suddenly kicking the doctor's office door down, Ash emerges.

"Hey, doc! Therapy is in session. And I charge an arm and a leg per hour."

Ash, dusty from the dry wall and scratched and scraped vents with his Chainsaw in hand.

"You will die!"

Ash smirks.

"Come on then, Dr. Frankenstein, Dr. Ash has the cure."

Dr. Stein, the Yale alumnus, drops Bob and quickly approaches Ash. He swings his chainsaw at the doctor who flies back barely grazed by it. Ash moves in and kicks the doctor and swipes at the deadite with his chainsaw tearing into its flesh. Inhuman screams are heard as Ash gets blood on himself. And then the arm of the doctor drops. With his other arm he grabs Ash by the neck and tosses him down. Bob is nowhere in sight but no one has managed to realize in all the confusion. Ash stands back up to find the doctor approaching him. His arm that had dropped grabs Ash by the leg while the doctor tries to bite Ash.

"Oh man, do you need a breath mint."

Dr. Stein roars in Ash's face spitting green spatter in the process. The doctor continues to try and bite Ash when suddenly it screams in agony, dropping him to the floor. Ash clears his throat and grabs his neck. He looks up to find the ritual dagger in the doctor spewing blood from its bone-like mouth. And Bob standing over the doctor like a man possessed.

Bob approaches Ash and gives him a hand up. They both stare at Dr. Stein's body as it begins to melt where it lies, cursing Ash in the process.

"You okay, Bob?"

"You know what the worst part about this place is? That they make you believe you are crazy."

Bob sounds awakened and coherent. They continue to look at the doctor's melting body. And Ash looks at Bob. Bob looks at Ash.

"I'm a pyro not a psycho."

Ash releases a smile and begins to laugh.

"You on the other hand, Ash, you might seem like you lost your mind."

Bob looks at Ash who continues to laugh maniacally. And the laughter can be heard all through the asylum and even through the way out where eight abnormally looking figures stand in the way. Their institutions wear reading "criminally insane," and the Necronomicon in their hands.

End Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter 5

Requiem for Ash

Chapter V

By Amel J. Figueroa aka The Nation's Voice

_Author's Note: I apologize it has taken so long to have done this conclusion to this story. I have been busy as a screenwriter and I just wrapped on my first feature film called __**Hush**__ starring Tony Todd, Courtney Gains, and Reggie Bannister. and the many readers have all been great and have managed to create a following for me and for that I am very grateful. I'm hoping to be back at entertaining with my stories sometime in the near future. I have plenty of stories to still complete and many more to hopefully tell. Please also review. Thanks again.--AJF_

White, sandy beach. The smell of the ocean. The clarity of the water as the sun beams down on it. It's a perfect day. A perfect day at the perfect beach. Can it get any more perfect?

Ash sits on a beach chair drinking a piña colada, sporting slick backed hair and cool Ray Ban(TM) sunglasses. A perfect day. His Hawaiian shirt sports tropical colors and his shorts and sandals reveal his perfection. But what makes him more perfect than his clothes, drink, and sunglasses? His smile, the smile everyone loves. His perfect smile that draws a lovely, young blonde, wearing a two piece bikini, with nice firm breast and a curvaceous bottom over to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" The titillating sound of her voice quivers like that of a nervous girl.

Ash stops sipping through his straw and looks at the bodacious blonde.

"Are you Ash, The Famous Deadite Fighter?"

He lowers his sunglasses to get a better look at the bikini-clad blonde girl. He lets his smile rip across his face.

"Who may I ask… is asking?" He thinks bout the question he just asked making sure it sounded correct in his mind and then shrugs it off.

"I'm just a beautiful perfect blonde who would like nothing more than to be pleasured by the one and only King!" She states provocatively.

"Well…" he tosses his glass over his shoulder. "…Come and get some sugar, baby?"

The girl jumps on Ash and straddles him as she rips her top off and begins to wildly make out with him. Ash tries to enjoy the overly aggressive nature of this beautiful perfect blonde. He resists some then mumbles as she just continues forcing her tongue in his mouth. He looks confused until she pulls back and begins to punch him in the face continuously.

Ash awakens from one of his many hits to find himself in the midst of battle with the "criminally insane" deadites that were released by Dr. Stein. He gets thrown down the hall and slides into the bodies of the lot of the same deadites that were released.

"Anyone get the number to that truck?" Delirious he tries to get up. Bob who was finding shelter tries to bring Ash to his feet.

"Ash, I can't believe you let that thing stick its tongue in your mouth!" Ash looks at Bob repulsed and turns to the remaining deadites. His face grows angrily.

"Uh oh." Bob begins to back off from Ash.

Ash adamantly begins to march towards the deadites with authority. He roars his chainsaw. And kicks and fights and punches and knees and swings his chainsaw at the deadites. In the middle of it all…

"Which of you date rapist, stuck their tongue down my throat without so much as buying me dinner?" Ash questions the deadites who are non responsive to his quip. He carefully examines them until he sees the one with the long tongue.

"Okay, Mr. Simmons, I got your number now. Let's go for home." Ash swings his chainsaw at the long-tongued deadite and misses until he manages to get him with a sweep. The deadite falls down hard and just as quickly as it falls it springboards back into action, right into Ash's chainsaw. The chainsaw tears right through its shoulder and diagonally across its chest. Large gushes of green blood covers Ash almost sequentially.

Old man Bob just watches in utter disgust. This man, Ash, he just came to know a mere hours ago has saved his life and he wonders in his frail pyromaniac mind what he could do to return the favor.

"Ash?"

"Not now Bob, I'm a little busy if you can't tell."

"Ash?"

"Damn it Bob! I'm busy" Ash pays no mind to Bob who is frozen with fear.

"Ash!"

"What?!" Ash swings around with his chainsaw lopping off the arm of the huge, monstrous deadite which was approaching him from behind. The deadite with its one good arm grabs Ash by the neck.

"Whoa. You're a big boy." Ash jokes as he uses his one good arm to try and release the grip from his neck. The huge deadite screams in Ash's face.

"Someone needs a mint. Whew." Bob looks nearby and sees the last remaining deadite with the Necronomicon. He rushes pass Ash and the huge deadite, Ash's eyes follow Bob as he just runs and tackles the deadite. Exposed and fearful he manages to slap the book away from the deadites' grasp.

The deadite with his new free arm digs its nails into Bob's face making him cry out in pain. Ash begins to lose slight consciousness as he just tries to look at Bob with his blurred vision.

Bob is losing his fight as the deadite takes him from wall to wall slamming him along the way. Ash finally finds the strength in himself to hit the huge deadite between the legs with his chainsaw. The huge deadite looks down and gives Ash a dirty look. Ash slowly snakes his chainsaw arm around the huge deadites and lifts his legs to grab the arm tumbling to the round with the huge deadite only to have him fall right on Ash.

Silence befalls the hallways. A bloody Bob looks over towards the huge deadite. Almost no trace of Ash is seen under the deadite. And then the roar begins simultaneously with the deafening screams of the deadite. And just like JAWS'© fin appearing out of the water so does the chainsaw appear through the huge deadite making its way towards the creatures head to the point where it splits it in two.

Ash slowly gets up and almost slips before catching himself. He looks down at the floor by him and sees the Necronomicon. He picks it up and looks at the final deadite with a sneer.

"Let…him…go." Ash declares. The deadite responds by tossing Bob.

"We will swallow your soul!"

"Let's go princess. I'm going to rock you like the King." Ash spins and with one choreographed swing he lops off the head to the final deadite. Ash stands in place and finally slips on all the blood on the floor. He slowly and in pain turns around and crawls over to Bob with book still in hand.

He looks at the bloody and battered Bob and props him on his lap. Bob signals to Ash to get closer as if to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not gonna make it." Bob says growing fainter.

Ash looks at him carefully. "Nah. You're gonna live you old fart."

Bob signals him to get closer once more and Ash gives him his ear to listen carefully what might be Bob's last words. Bob hesitates and grunts and moans. And finally he says what he wanted to say.

"I…"

"Go on, Bob. It's okay." Ash says concerned and attentively.

"I…still…-cough." He coughs and some blood gets on Ash's shirt, which would be noticeable if not fully drenched already in the stuff. Ash just looks at him assuring Bob its okay whatever he has to say.

"I…still…can't believe you let that thing stick its tongue in your mouth, Ass!"

Bob lets out a laugh followed by realization from Ash and then laughter from him. The laughter continues throughout the halls as the unseen evil retracts through the halls at the sign of daylight breaking through the windows; revealing a beautiful macabre scene with the morning light on the halls with the wonderfully eerie sounds of laughter going throughout the empty asylum.

END?

**Epilogue**

Airport. Plane takes off a runway. Air India Flight 180. The Passengers seem relaxed. There is quite a variety of characters on board this plane. A good look can be seen through out all their faces.

The captain speaks. Turbulence is on its way. Below the cabin the luggage and boxes move out of place. There's a storm outside. A box falls and opens to reveal a phonograph. It begins to recite Dr. Knowby's translations from the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. The unseen evil passes through the luggage knocking it off and goes through the crawlspace of the plane. IT travels through the cooling system until it finds its target. The Indian descent man going home to visit his mother and father was very unlucky on this day.

With only a few hours to go to India he becomes a deadite. The screams of the other passengers is heard as he glides the aisle attacking passengers and one flamboyant flight attendant. Until that one familiar sound is heard. Followed by the usual...

"Hey, Habibo-deadite! Ever heard of Snakes on a Plane? That ain't nothing compared to Ash on a Plane!"

The Indian man who became a deadite finds itself approaching Ash only to find himself locked in the eyes of the hero. And that perfect smile rips through his face once more.


End file.
